Elskaar
'''Elskaar '''is a continent located on the West of the Westoros within the known world. Elskaar is the main setting for The Huntsman. The Continent is home to four sovereign states and one neutral area of land known as The Vale which is known for it's mystical energy and dark history and involvement with dragons. The West which is ruled by King Ayden the Young is the land in which The Reach, The Oldlands, The Shadowlands and The Valley of Maeth are located, the central ruling of The West is done in Origin Keep in the city of Westwater. The North which is ruled by King Issac the Wise is the land in which The Highlands, Avermoore, The Watchlands, First Hold and The Peaks are located, the central ruling of The North is done in The Pale in Snowpeak City. The South which is ruled by King William the Fearless is the land in which The Gatelands and the Lowlands are located, the central ruling of The South is done in The Palace of the Old Kings. Central Elskaar is home to the Midlands, it is ruled by Lord Shaw who refuses to take any side in the civil war. He rules from within the Temple of the Seven. The East is ruled by no one and is feared by all. It is the location of the Vale where Dragons are believed to originate from. It is also believed one can travel from the mortal to spiritual realm through a hidden point in the Vale due to the magical energy originating there. Geography T.B.A. History T.B.A. Climate The North of Elskaar is covered by icy tundras and the northmost is uninhabitable. The Middle of the contient is seasonal dependant, during summer it is covered in grassy hills but during winter it is plagued with snow storms. The Southmost regions of the continent are known to be warmer than the rest and rarely sees snow, if ever. Holds The continent of Elskaar was once known as the Kingdom of Dragons when it was a united civilization but after the dragons left with their riders for Valaryia, three of the biggest noble houses rose up and split the land into three, the wealthy West, the hardy South and the traders of the North. Each of these independent kingdoms took on the Geographical names despite there inaccuracy. Within each kingdom there are several regions known as Holds which include: The Reach Ruled by House O'Connor, the royal family of the West, and headed by King Aidyn the Young who resides in Origin Keep, the palace where Aeris Targaryen was born. Noble Bastards of the Reach take on the name of Coin due to the rich nature of it's residents. The Oldlands One of the oldest holds in Elskaar. The Oldlands is governed by an unnamed family under the rule of King Aidyn. The Bastards of the Oldlands are called Wind. Nothing else is known about the Oldlands. The Shadowlands The Shadowlands are a dangerous part of Elskaar which is governed by the Qwell family under the rule of King Aidyn. It is known for being fairly distant from the rest of the continent in that it works independently however, Lord Iran Qwell is loyal to the O'Connor Family and the rest of the West. Robert Qwell is the heir to Oceanwatch, the seat of power of The Shadowlands. Bastards from the shadowlands are named Dark. The Valley of Maeth The Valley of Maeth is a an abbundance of hills and canyons which is home to the tribe of Maeth, a group of the finest warriors in Elskaar. It is governed by Merrick Skar, the great uncle of King Aidyn and leader of the tribe. It is neutral in the civil war but is still owned by the West. Bastards of the Valley are known as Hill. The Highlands The ruling hold of the North, the highlands is home to Snowpeak City where King Issac the Wise rules from the Court of the Wise, aka the Blue Palace. Bastards from the Highlands are known as Frost. The Highlands are the predominant setting for the main storyline in season one. Avermoore Avermoore is the southernmost hold controlled by the North, it is known for its large amount of game found in the grassy tundras. Avermoore is governed by Aron Barton from Sparrow Hall. In episode one, Avermoore City, the capital of the hold is attacked by Balarion setting off the chain of events which leads to Lord Bartons son Duncan being chosen as the Champion of Dragons by the gods. Bastards of Avermoore are known as Claw due to the rich amount of game located there. Firsthold Firsthold is the oldest hold in all of Elskaar, it is the place where the first settlers from Westeros lived, far from the sea where Aquatic Dragons would live and hunt them. Nothing much is known about Firsthold other than the name of bastards being Walker after the travelers who walked from the sea to the place they called home. The Peaks The peaks is a large icy tundra which can only be accessed from the Highlands. It is near uninhabitable and the only settlement is known as Guardian Tower where the Yules reside. Two former assassins who swear allegiance to the Wise King. Although their are no known bastards of the Peaks, they would be named Watcher. Curiously a strange law which predates King Issac states that Bastards of the Peaks cannot be legitimized. The Lowlands The Lowlands are the seat of power in the South, King William Ramsay rules from his keep known as the Marsh House. The people of the Lowlands have a great sense of National Pride and respect one another. All boys in the Lowlands once reaching the age of 18 undertake 3 years of military training while the girls do medical training. Like the rest of the South, the Lowlands are known for their colossal armies. Bastards of the Lowlands have no name, they share their family name as they are legitimized at birth by the King. This is done so everyone in the Lowlands feels equal to their family and never rejected. The Watchlands The seat of the true ruler of the South rests in the Watchlands, Lord James Ramsay, brother of William rules from his court at the Beacon. Due to his brother being more obsessed with growing armies and pride in the South, Lord James makes all politcal decisions on his behalf, thus leading to many believing that he is the real ruler of the South. Like the Lowlands, there is no name for bastards in the Watchlands. The Gatelands Known for it's ports and harbors, the Gatelands is ruled by Lady Merida Ramsay, daughter of William. She oversees all trade coming in and out of the ports. Nothing else is known about the Gatelands. The Midlands The Midlands is the neutral hold in the civil war and is also known as the key to victory. It's strategic position at the centre of Elskaar, having access to all Kingdoms makes it very valuable. However, Lord Shaw does not want involved in the conflict and his land acts as the only thing stopping the war from fully getting underway. It is the largest of the Holds as well as being the second largest Kingdom in Elskaar despite being the sole hold within it. Bastards from the Midlands are known as Shaw after their Lord as he takes them in from their families upon birth to "care" for them. The Vale The Vale is a large glacial valley located in the North-East of Elskaar, it is not known to be inhabited and is ruled by no one. It is inaccessible and is stated in legends to be the birthplace of Dragons. It also is known to radiate a frosty energy which can be felt by those near it. It is surrounded by unscalable mountains and is left alone by the rest of the continent. Population Settlements Trivia